thebatmanfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Lost
First episode of [[The Knight (season 1)|season one of The Knight]]. 1x01 "Lost" Teaser *Ext. Gotham City – 1998 (Pan to a shot of Gotham from 1998 as we see words on the screen “October 14, 1998” looking from a grim view and then we notice something near the docks) *Ext. Gotham Docks (Cuts to the docks as we see a load shipments of crates being brought down from a crane; we then see men working the area as well as a cargo ship; we see a business man looking onward on the site and the progress it’s making) Man: (We see him as a 38 year-old, wearing a business suit and an overcoat over it; he ponders at the shipment being docked and noticing a symbol on each of the box) (The camera view to one of the crates as we see a “W” shape and the words, “Wayne Industries”, and then shifts back to the man as we then hear a voice) Voice (Off-screen): Mr. Wayne! Man: (Hearing his name) Yes?! Worker: There’s a problem with our solution. Mr. Wayne: Hold on! (Seeing his pager as the camera view “Thomas….I NEED YOU!--Martha” Worker: Something’s wrong? Thomas: Everything’s fine; I want you to check over that problem. Worker: Yes, sir! (Walks out) Thomas: (We see him having a depressed concern with that message and leaves) (Flashes off) *Int. Wayne Manor – Bedroom – Present (2008) (Flashes to a bedroom as we see “Present Day” as we also see a young teenage man waking up disturbed about something) (An older man in a butler outfit opens the door) Butler: Master Bruce! Master Bruce! Is everything alright? Bruce: (A little bit hesitating; he sees his friend) Everything is alright, Alfred. Alfred: Good sir, because I have a bad history of heart scares and seeing you like that a moments ago really pushed it to the maximum. Bruce: Sorry Alfred. Alfred: It’s okay Master Bruce, I was like you when I was young. I can tell you back in those days. Bruce: Alfred, I think those days should stay those days. Alfred: Sorry sir. I will prepare breakfast; after all, your junior year of high school begins in… (Seeing his watch) ten minutes. Bruce: I’ll be there. Alfred: I’ll be waiting. (Leaving) (Bruce still sitting up on his bed tries not to tell Alfred that he had these strange flashbacks about his father and then hears Alfred across the hall outside) Alfred (Off-screen): Scramble or Overdone, Master Bruce? Bruce: (Responding) Scramble! Alfred (Off-screen): Yes, sir! (Bruce continues to think about those strange flashbacks) ends OPENING CREDITS BREAK I *Ext. Gotham High School (Pan to the site of Gotham High as we see teens heading inside) *Int. Hallway (Cuts inside as we see a hallway full of lockers on each side of the wall and we notice teens near every one; the camera then zooms to one of the lockers with a young teen guy with dark hair, slender body and wearing a jacket on the top of a red t-shirt) (We then hear a female voice) Female: Leo! Leo: (Turning around) Hey Julie, what’s going on? Julie: Nothing; (Thinking about Bruce, yet tries to go on another subject) So you saw that movie Jumper, it was cool. Leo: Yeah, I wish I could have the ability to transport anywhere. Julie: (Can’t hold on to her thoughts for long) Where’s Bruce? I didn’t see him show up to school. Leo: It’s unlike him to do this; usually us too always show up together at the start of the first day, but I think that tradition has a long wind sight to nowheresville. Julie: (Smiling and noticing Bruce behind Leo) I don’t think you have to pack for long. Leo: Why? Julie: Look behind you. Leo: (Turning around) Bruce! Bruce: (Not eager to see them) Hey. Julie: What’s with the grim look? Bruce: O…nothing, glad to see you Julie. I miss the summertime. Julie: Summer was great… Leo: But if I remembered correctly, it was you that spend the summer with me. Bruce: (Trying to remember) I did….I did spend the summer with Leo…Julie, I’m so sorry it was last year. Julie: Actually, Bruce it was three years ago. Bruce: (Flabbergasted) Oh man! (Couldn’t believe it) Leo: Whoa, I guess your mind has been teleporting a lot these days. Bruce: It just that ever since my… (Paused as Leo and Julie paused silently as well), well you know what happened. Julie: Oh, Bruce. I didn’t know. Leo: I, too, didn’t know man! I wish I was there when that happened. Bruce: Thanks for cheering me up, but I think the past will stay the past. (Hurrying up and getting his books from his locker) I got to go to class. See you guys later! (Walking off screen) Julie: Wow, I hope Bruce will be alright. Leo: Don’t worry about him, he will be alright, after all he is Bruce Wayne; I suspect that name will be gold for Gotham. Julie: What you do think he will become a superhero. Leo: Hey, Warrior Angel and his ally, Shadow Crusader, are superheroes. Julie: Bruce a superhero, I will laugh my eyes out if he dressed up like a fool or an animal. Leo: Just you wait, Bruce has talent somewhere in him; he just half to deal with his parents death and accept it. Julie: Seven years today, and he is still not accepting it. I think Bruce will half to deal with it when the time comes. (Looking at the time) Oh look at the time, I got to fly. (Heading off) Leo: Hey! Just you wait…. (The camera shifts to Julie leaving and shifts back to Leo) Leo: Bruce will save Gotham, you’ll see. (But thinking about it) I hope he can. (Pondering if it might come true) *Int. History Classroom (Cuts inside a classroom as we see several students sitting in their desks, some reading the textbook while others dose off, but all is listening to the History teacher, Mrs. Anderson) Mrs. Anderson: Class, the relations between the Persians and Romans were very oblique in the case of battles. The Persians had a settled govern-kind of soldiers while the Romans were headed by an emperor in this case, Julius Caesar, and the Roman soldiers were very high attached in armory and military knowledge… (While she continues to talk about that the camera shifts to Bruce who is listening to her, but instead dozing off to sleep and when he can’t resist it anymore he finally dozes off; the camera then flashes to flashback) *Ext. Wayne Industries – Int. Main Office (Flashback: 1998) (Cuts back to a flashback as we see a different background but same in the same time as it continued from earlier on; Thomas walks inside to see his wife, Martha, with a fabulous 60’s-like brunette hair and wearing a everyday dress, standing by the windows) Thomas: What are you doing here? Where’s Bruce? Martha: Bruce is with my sister; I need your help. Thomas: I was going crazy to find out what is going on and now what you mean about this help. Martha: I know you had a business venture going on, and I won’t stop it, but these people visited the house earlier on and start threatening Bruce, Alfred, and myself. Thomas: (Stunned about yet trying to comfort her) Martha, I want to know what these men looked like. Martha: I don’t know…they look like gangsters mostly from Sczoneri’s Men. Thomas: I should have known he would do this. Martha: What you think it was… (Seeing his undeniable face) Victor, Victor Powers…Thomas. Thomas: Ever since what happened two years, I cannot forgive that man. Martha: That man was your best friend. Thomas: No! He’s my opponent nothing more. (Walking off) I will see you at home Martha. (The camera leaves off to Martha having the worst feeling in the world) (Flashes back to 2008) *Int. Gotham High School – History Classroom (Present Day) (Flashes back to school as Bruce wakes up abruptly from that strange flashback and startle everyone in the classroom; Leo, who is also in his class, tries to calm Bruce down) Leo: Bruce, it’s okay! Bruce: No it’s not okay, I’m sorry, but Mrs. Anderson can I go to the office. Mrs. Anderson: Yes, you can go. Bruce: (Exits out of the classroom) Leo: (Still can’t believe what just happened) *Ext. Powers Mansion (Cuts to a view of another old-style, castle-like mansion) *Int. Library (Cuts inside to a older, middle-aged man dressed in a business suit checking several e-mails on his computer, and just noticed a e-mail from his assistant, Bradson; it reads “Mr. Powers, The Phoenix have just arrived in town and is going to Wayne Enterprises; what now? –Bradson”; As the camera glances at Victor’s face he then responded back, “You know what to do…”) (The camera then glances back at Victor showing a slithery smile) I ends BREAK II *Ext. Wayne Manor (Pans around the Wayne Manor) *Int. Study (Cuts inside as we go into the study and the camera spots Bruce standing in the center of the fireplace and we notices he is glancing at the family portrait of himself, his father, and his mother; then Alfred appears and sees him looking strangely) Alfred: Master Bruce, I wonder why you asked me to pick you up to go home. Bruce: I don’t feel good. Alfred: If you don’t feel good sir, I can whip up some nice, hot chicken soup. Bruce: Not that sick, Alfred. It just that I been having these strange dreams or… (Thinking about it) never mind. (Leaves) Alfred: (Confused) Sir? (Tries to follow him, but hears the doorbell and goes to the door to see who’s there) *Int. Kitchen (Cuts to the big kitchen as we see Bruce getting a Mountain Dew to try to clear his head; the camera shifts to Alfred entering) Alfred: Master Bruce, a Sir Leo Foster is at the door, or actually in the foyer. Bruce: (Holding his drink) Thanks Alfred! Alfred: (Smiling and walks off) Bruce: (Finishes his drink, throws it away, and exits the kitchen to see Leo) *Int. Foyer (Cuts to the foyer as we see Leo looking around and then we see Bruce walking to him) Bruce: Hey man! Leo: Hey back… (Continuing looking) I still can’t get this feeling of me. Bruce: What feeling? Leo: That you have a house like a five-star hotel and I have a house that looks like a one-star cheap, priced motel. Bruce: (Smiling) You can never get that feeling of you huh. Leo: It’s me, so what you expect. Bruce: Nothing actually, I want to know why you are here. Leo: I’m here so I can really get to know the mind of Bruce Wayne. Bruce: (Ignoring) There’s nothing to talk about. Leo: Actually there is; you been acting strangely today and even Alfred mentioned you acted strangely when you got up from bed earlier. Bruce: (Not talking) Leo: I know today is really hard on you since the day we came back to school is ironically the same day your parents died. Bruce: I had been having these strange dreams, more like flashbacks. Leo: Flashbacks? Of what? Bruce: …of my parents. Leo: Whoa! Bruce: It just weird these flashbacks of them is happening on the anniversary of their death. Is this a sign or something? Leo: I think these signs are telling you something that you didn’t know when you were seven. Bruce: What’s causing this? Leo: I don’t know, but I do know these flashbacks are telling you something about a future thing. Bruce: What thing? Leo: I don’t know, but let me find out. I’ll be back. (Leaving) (Bruce still can’t get those flashbacks out of his mind as he walks into the study room again) *Int. Study (Cuts back to the study as we see Bruce looking at the portrait again trying to clue in what are making him remembering these past events of his parents, and then out of nowhere he gets close his eyes and gets another flashback) *Ext. Gotham City – Eastern Docks- Warehouse (Flashback: 1998) (Flashes back to the past again to a different background to see the grim city again and then shifts to the eastern side of Gotham Docks; shifts to a warehouse as we see men walking around and the leading man who looks like a mob boss who is sitting in his limousine as his goons are waiting for something) (One of the thugs comes up to the leader to check on someone) Thug#1: Hey boss, you sure that Wayne man has everything we need. Boss: Of course, his industry is Gotham’s finest and has everything from military-style weapons to armored vehicles to advanced technology. So to answer your question… Thug#1: Don’t worry sir, you already said enough. (The camera then shifts to a shadowy figure in the back of the warehouse) Figure: Sczoneri! Sczoneri: (Turns around to see who that was) Who’s there? Figure: (Only me) (The shadowy figure turns around and we notices it is a younger aged Victor Powers) Sczoneri: Victor Powers, seem your reputation has a lethal dose of pain and sorrow. Victor: At least I don’t have a rep of unmediated killings, kidnappings, forgery, stealing…may I go on?! Sczoneri: (Aggravated) What do you want? Victor: I had a phone call of a depressed Martha Wayne, you know the wife of best friend, Thomas Wayne. Sczoneri: If I last remembered, you two are former friends. Victor: Though I do keep in contact with Martha, but the point is that your men threaten her and her son. And even though I don’t get eye to eye with Thomas anymore, I still care about his family and to let your goons to threaten them is one thing I can’t allow. Sczoneri: You should back down Victor, if you know what’s good for you. Unless I go after your family. Victor: (Angry) Listen! (Almost to his face, but some of Sczoneri’s men get to his face as Victor backs down) Alright, I let you go for now, but if you ever even think of touching Martha or Bruce again, I don’t matter what the police do to you, but I will kill if I see you. (Victor turns around and exits as we see Sczoneri realizing he has a threat of his own, and matters nothing) Sczoneri: Tak, go to the Wayne’s and try to convince our partner that this is the right thing to do. Tak: Yes sir. (Heading out) (Sczoneri smirks and then we see something else) *Ext. Wayne Industries (Cuts back to the main building, still in the flashback seeing how the hours have passed, as we see Thomas Wayne exiting through the doors as he heads to his limousine; after his limo departs, we see another limo pulling up and then the window rolls down as we see Victor with a strange feeling; then all of the sudden…) (Back to 2008) *Int. Study (Present Day) (Flashes back to the present day as Bruce opens his eyes as it is stunned to notice there are two huge clues every time he has these strange flashbacks, Sczoneri and Victor Powers) Bruce: (Now noticing some clues have been pieced together) Victor. (Realizing he is one of the people who last saw his parents alive) (Fades out) II ends BREAK III *Ext. Powers Mansion (Cuts to the Powers Mansion again and then we check inside) *Int. Library (Cuts inside as we see in the library the doors are open, and is an angry Bruce) Bruce: (Yelling) Victor! Victor! (Keeps on yelling until we see a young man like Bruce but with blonde hair as he notices Bruce yelling his father’s name) Man: Hey! Bruce: (Looks up) Where’s Victor? Man: My father is not here. Bruce: And you must be… Man: Jason, Jason Powers; you? Bruce: Bruce Wayne. Jason: Bruce?! Bruce! (Running towards him) It’s good to see you again man. (Patting his hand on Bruce’s shoulders) Bruce: What? Jason: Come on; remember we played “it” and other fun games while our parents did whatever they came to do. Bruce: Well Jason, I…can’t remember most of it because…. Jason: Let me guess, today’s the anniversary of your parent’s death. I feel for you; ever since you were seven and when your parents died, we lost contact between us. Bruce: If so, I’m so sorry about it. I wish we could make it up. Jason: Actually, we can make it up by going out for a quick bite or see what new movie is out, or maybe an opera… Bruce: (Feeling weird once he heard opera) Jason: Oh yeah, I forgot. (Trying to go on a different topic) So why you need my father. Bruce: I need him because he might have answers for some long-tough questions I have been harboring for a while. Jason: Hate to say this, but keep harboring for a little bit because he’s not here. I surely don’t know where is he; if he comes back, I let you know. Bruce: You know what forget it; I see him when I’m ready. Jason: You’re sure? Bruce: I’m positive. (About to leave, but stops for a second) If you want that outing between the two of us again, can you accept a rain check? Jason: For you, I take your i.o.u’s. (Laughing) Bruce: (Smiles; he then leaves) (The camera sees Bruce leaving then shifts to Jason still wondering why Bruce wants with his father) *Ext. Gotham Police Headquarters (Cuts to the view of the Gotham Police station then the camera heads inside) *Int. Commissioner’s Office (Cuts to the Commissioner’s Office as we see the Commissioner joined by a detective) Detective: Commander Woods, you seek for me? Comm. Woods: (We see a older wiser man) Come in Megan! Det. Alder: (We see a middle-aged woman wearing a blouse and skirt with a leather jacket covering the blouse; and then we see her shield saying “GPD Detective Megan Alder”) Something’s wrong? Comm. Woods: Actually nothing’s the matter, it is just that can you give me some good advice to give to one of my friend’s son. Det. Alder: Who friend is this? Comm. Woods: Thomas Wayne, I give some solace to Bruce who is taking this day like he’s actually reliving it. Det. Alder: What happened to the Waynes? Comm. Woods: All we know is that they were shot and the culprit never got apprehended. Det. Alder: If you reopen the case… Comm. Woods: I tried, but everything I thought I was getting something close turns out to be bad. Det. Alder: Well all I can say is that Bruce needs to move on if he really wants to do something for his life. Comm. Woods: That’s the best you got?! Det. Alder: You want more? Comm. Woods: Thanks, Megan; oh and I forgot, Alder turns around to notices some memoirs. (The camera views her leaving and hit the probe the jacket) *Ext. Wayne Industries (Cuts to the modern-day Wayne Industries; view on the highest blinding spot at 5 surrounding the wall) *Int. Lab (Cuts inside to downstairs as we see a Dr. Cameron, Victor, and Bradson, Victor’s assistant, as the doctor is talking about specific details on “Phoenix”; we suddenly hear the doctor’s voice in the background) Dr. Cameron (Voice): I can’t express the importance of this chemical. Its structure is very different and more complex than any other compound I have tested or experimented, but with our Wayne Industries’ technology we can perfect the compound into a sensitized compound, easier to be read and change. (The camera suddenly views the three men in the center of the lab) Dr. Cameron: My question is why come here if you have own lab. Victor: Well, I’m good friends or used to be good friends with Thomas Wayne. I know his wife and his son. Dr. Cameron: Speaking of, when will the prodigy takeover his father’s company. Victor: I don’t know, but whenever he’s ready, I’m surly will accept it. Bradson: As for the Phoenix, can we use at least a sample of the compound. Dr. Cameron: Sorry Mr. Powers’ assistant, but our company rules states we cannot share or send rare items in our collection. Victor: I’m sorry too, but you don’t know how much importance this chemical will change my company. Dr. Cameron: If I’m not mistaken, this chemical is changing the Wayne Industries as we know it. Victor: (Quickly get aggregated) So you’re saying no. Dr. Cameron: (Defending his statement) Like I said, you cannot use this chemical. As an old saying goes, “you can’t always get what you want.” (Noticing his friend in outside) I’m sorry, but I have to take this; sorry I can’t help you. (As we see Dr. Cameron walking off screen passing both Victor and Bradson) Bradson: What now, sir? Victor: What now… we will do what we came here to do… And to respond to that little weak doctor, I always get what I want no matter the consequences. (Shifts from Bradson’s concerned face to Victor’s absolute determined face) *Ext. Gotham City (Cuts to view of the city as we suddenly see a mysterious storm brewing in the sky and the clouds quickly turns to a dark grey color while we can see and hear the thunder zooming through the storm clouds) (Fades out) III ends BREAK IV *Int. Wayne Manor – Study (Cuts to Wayne Manor then to the study as we see Bruce reading a book; then the camera shifts to Leo entering) Leo: Hey sorry about entering in without Alfred knowing. Bruce: It’s okay because he sleeping. I would do that to if I was you. Leo: Guess what I found. (Showing Bruce files about people having flashbacks) I found research that flashbacks are almost 85% that gives you clearly info to your past. As for relating to your future, there are those that give you a glimpse of the future more like a premonition. Bruce: So you saying my flashbacks are giving me clues to my future. Leo: The way I read it; it seems like you are reliving the final moments of what your parents. It’s sort of bridging a large gap that you lost and you wanted to know what really happened. Bruce: I…I… (Suddenly he closes his eyes) Leo: Bruce… Bruce!! (We see Bruce’s eyes closed as we are brought into another flashback) *Int. Wayne Manor – Study (Flashback: 1998) (Flashes into another flashback as we see the same setting, the manor and inside the study we see the seven-year-old Bruce playing with his Shadow Crusader action figure and Warrior Angel action figure, then we notice Martha walking in looking at her son, but then gets startle when he asks her something) Bruce (7 yrs. old): Mom, when are we going to see that play at the opera house? Martha: At 8 sweetie. Bruce (7 yrs. old): Can I bring my figures? Martha: We’re going to a very high social place and bringing (picking one of the figures) one of these isn’t social, my dear. Bruce (7 yrs. old): So don’t bring them. Martha: If you want that kind of answer, yes, no figures. (Smiling) Okay? Bruce: Okay. Where’s dad? Martha: Actually, I …. (Then hears a loud thump) What was that? (Seeing what was that) Bruce stay here! (As she heads out to find the noise, Bruce listened very well and stayed where he’s at) *Int. Foyer (Still in the flashback, we see an unknown man gets thrown on the floor as we also see Thomas Wayne grabbing by the collar of the thug’s jacket and pushed against the wall) Thomas: Now listen, you freak, you and your other pals have crossed me way enough. First, you want to threaten my family and now you want come into my house. What’s your name? Thug: Ta… Tak… Thomas: Well Tak, you can tell your boss Sczoneri, if he or his goons ever touched my family again…I will make sure you scum will be out of Gotham in a matter of days. (Martha walks out of the study to see her husband threaten another man) Martha: Thomas? What are you doing? Thomas: Taking care of business. Martha: Bruce is in the other room…you are better than this! Thomas: Not now Martha. Martha: No Thomas now. Thomas: (Thinking about what he is doing; he then let Tak go and tells him to get out) Get out or I will kick you out. Tak: All I wanted to know are you going to accept my boss’s deal. Thomas: I don’t take deals from mob bosses, and tell your boss to screw himself. Tak: (Getting serious) I tried the normal way, but never cross my boss. Thomas: Do you think I’m scared? Tak: (Showing a smirk look, he then leaves) Martha: (Seeing him gone) I thought Victor would take care of Sczoneri. Thomas: Why would Victor be a part of this? Martha: Because I called him before I told you. Thomas: Martha… Martha: Thomas, please listen, I know you and him have your differences, but I’m still friends with him and he have connections. Thomas: I know you tried to help, but Victor is not an angel. He cannot be trusted no matter what. Martha: Thomas, I’m sorry, but what can we do? Thomas: (Holding her hands) Do nothing and don’t worry about it; I want to do a family outing to get this trauma away from us. (Bruce enters) Bruce (7 yrs. old): Dad, mom, when are going to see that play? (Thomas and Martha look at him then look back at each other) Thomas: Let’s do it. Bruce (7 yrs. old): (Jumping up and down so happy) Yeah! Martha: (Smiling) Thomas: See everything is going to be alright. (Flashes back to 2008) *Int. Study (Present Day) (Flashes back to the present to see Bruce, but he is still not waking up) Leo: Bruce? Bruce, wake up. (Tries to wake him) (Bruce continues to be unresponsive and then back to another flashback) *Ext. Opera house’s Alley (Flashback: 1998) (Flashes back to another flashback as we see a different background—an alley behind the opera house—and we then see Thomas wearing a tux, Martha wearing a blue dress with a pearl necklace, and Young Bruce wearing a tux, all taking an exit from the building where they just saw the play) Martha: Are you sure it’s safe? Thomas: My father showed me this way after I went to a lot of plays; see Bruce, this could be your shortcut one day. Bruce (7 yrs. Old): I guess so. Thomas: (Smiling then noticing something far away) Hey…. (Martha and Bruce stopped as well) Martha: Thomas what’s wrong? Bruce (7 yrs. old): Dad? Thomas: Not now. (Hearing it again; getting angry) Alright, I’m not going to say this again who are you? Show yourself! (The camera shifts to a shadowy figure as we cannot see his face) Shadowy Figure: (Showing a gun as the camera views it) Thomas: Hey, hey! We can talk; here want my wallet. Just leave us alone. Shadowy Figure: (Doesn’t talk, but all of the sudden he fires the gun) (The camera views Thomas getting shot almost three times—two at his chest, and the third at his waist) Martha: Thomas! Bruce (7 yrs. old): Dad! Shadowy Figure: (Fires the gun again) (The camera views Martha getting hit this time three times as well, one at her waist and two at her chest; when she falls to her death her necklace was somehow ripped away from her neck and hits the ground as herself falls down) Bruce (7 yrs. old): (Crying) Mom!! Shadowy Figure: (About to fire again this time at Bruce, but he then notices something else and disappears) (The camera shifts back to a crying, depressed Bruce sitting on his knees devastated as both of his parents- his mom on the right side of Bruce and his dad on the left side- are dead right in front of his eyes) (Flashes back to 2008) *Int. Wayne Manor – Study (Present Day) (Flashes back to the present as we suddenly see Bruce wakes up and starting to cry) Leo: Bruce? Bruce: (Crying) I saw them…I actually saw them died. Leo: Are you okay? Bruce: I…I don’t know, but these flashbacks gave me a reason and that’s to find the killer. Leo: In one of those past occurrences, you saw him. Bruce: Barely, but I do have a huge clue. Leo: You mentioned old Mr. Scrooge himself, Victor Powers. Bruce: (Wiping off his tears) Actually, his name is Sczoneri. Leo: It’s a start?! Bruce: I’m going to find that killer one way or another; and I’m starting with him. (Shifts to Leo a little bit confused, and then back to Bruce determined to get answers) *Ext. Gotham City (Present Day) (Cuts to the city as we see the storm heading down Wayne Industries) *Ext. Wayne Industries – Lab Sector D (Cuts to the building where the Phoenix is being hailed as we then sees the storm approaching and out of nowhere, a lighting strike appears and hits the building blowing half of the section apart. Unbeknownst, the explosion also causes a chemical explosion as the Phoenix compound is integrated in the air; the storm winds also give the particles more velocity to affect more of the air waves) *Ext. Gotham City (Cuts back to the city as the chemical particles are absorbed into the air surrounding the city with its poison telling us something terrible is going to happen) (Fades out) IV end BREAK V *Ext. Wayne Industries – Lab Sector D (Next Day) (Cuts back to Wayne Industries as the storm disappears and we see what was left of Lab Sector D; police is swarming everywhere and we then see Commissioner Woods and Det. Alder discussing while walking as we see officers passing by) Det. Alder: This whole place is disaster. Comm. Woods: I just sent a call from the DEA, FBI, FDA, NDIC, and other three letter organization you can think of. Det. Alder: What cause this? Comm. Woods: You will never believe what I am going to said, but that storm last night caused a lighting strike to make that explosion you see before you. The only tragedy to this catastrophe is this rarely chemical PX-52TD (Showing Megan the name of the chemical) It’s otherwise known as Phoenix. Det. Alder: (Reading the file) It’s unstable, this thing is dangerous. What happened to it? Comm. Woods: How it’s a mystery, but…. (A DEA official appears telling the commissioner something) Comm. Woods: You found something. DEA official: I did and you won’t like it. Det. Alder: What’s the matter? DEA official: We found the chemical; it’s here. Comm. Woods: Excellent we can seal the chemical in a higher lock up position. DEA official: You don’t understand. The chemical is here, but it’s everywhere. Comm. Woods: Excuse me? DEA official: The chemical is in the air. And what’s worse, we found its basic structure and it can be inhaled. Det. Alder: Oh my…! Comm. Woods: This is trouble. (We leave Commissioner Woods and Det. Alder baffled as they now realize the explosion has caused the chemical to be absorbed by the air and also now we know something more terrible…it’s inhalable; we then cuts) *Ext. Gotham Cemetery (Cuts to the cemetery as we hear the beat of One Republic’s “Apologize” playing in the background; then shifts to one tombstone as we see it has “Waynes then Thomas on one side and Martha on the other and a epitaph at the bottom of the stone: Here lies the heart of Gotham City. The Camera shifts to see Bruce, wearing a black overcoat, standing in front it solemnly as we continue to hear the beat of “Apologize”; the camera then shifts to Alfred standing right next to Bruce) (As they begin to talk we begin hearing the lyrics of the song) Alfred: Sir, are you ready to leave. Bruce: Not now, Alfred. I want to continue to give my respect. Alfred: Master Bruce, if there is one thing Master Thomas would say is that he will be proud of you and your mother loves you dearly. Bruce: Thanks for your support, Alfred. You are always there when I need you…sorry about what I did the past two days. Alfred: Master Bruce, don’t worry about. I don’t need any apologies; taking care of you and having your back is enough repentance enough. Bruce: (Smiling) Alfred: I’ll be waiting in the car. (We see Alfred walking off screen as we stay by Bruce continuing to look down at his parents’ grave) (Cuts to another area as Alfred is walking to the car he is stop by Julie as the song continues) Alfred: Good morning, Ms. Madison. Julie: Hello Alfred, where’s Bruce? Alfred: Where he normally goes on a Saturday… Julie: I’ll notice…tell Bruce I said hi. Alfred: Actually, I’m heading back to the car; you can say hi to him yourself. He needs company after what happened these past two days. (Walking off) See you again, Ms. Madison. Julie: You too… (She walks towards Bruce) (The song hits to the center as we hearing more of the lyrics and then we see Bruce joined by Julie) Julie: You’re okay? Bruce: Yeah, it just that I was young when my parents died and would have done something if I had the chance. Julie: Do not blame yourself for what happened to them. They died because they protected you; this isn’t your fault. Bruce: (Understanding) Well I know this isn’t fault, but since I was seven once my parents died, I admitted myself that I had a part of my parent’s death. Julie: Listen, there is someone responsible for this and he will pay justice. Bruce: One day, I will find the one who did this; my parents’ death will be avenged. Julie: I want to know too, but right now you need to move on… Bruce: I won’t move on until the one who done this gets the justice he deserves. Julie: Well, let me be your solace. Bruce: (Listening to her very well) Julie: Leo mentioned these flashbacks you been having about your parents. Bruce: And you knew I was here cause… Julie: I know you Bruce Wayne. Bruce: I like that. Julie: And speaking about those flashbacks, maybe they are showing you not only what happened in the past, but I think they are giving you a sign for your future. Bruce: Let me guess be a businessman. Julie: Maybe a hero. This city needs a hero. Bruce: Well until that hero comes, I guess this is just half to do. Julie: I knew that Bruce I knew is back. Give it time, Bruce, your parents should be proud of you; Alfred should be proud of you; I’m proud of you. (Smiling) I have to go now my dad is going to be irate without me being home, so see ya. (Walks off) Bruce: See you. (The song is almost ending) (Julie waves bye and walks off as the camera shifts to Bruce’s face) (We shift to Bruce continuing to view his parent’s tombstone and he then drops a rose on the ground lying on the tombstone as the song is ending) Bruce: I miss you. (He then smile a little knowing he has some solace then turns around walks off) (The camera zooms out to view Bruce walking to the car, his parents’ tombstone along with other tombstones ,and Alfred waiting by the car as the song, “Apologize”, ends and the camera fades out) V ends CLOSING CREDITS Category:The Knight seasons